My Precious Day
by RisaSano
Summary: Sasuke yang merasa dihari ultahnya terasa sendiri bagaikan pria single. karena sosok yang selama ini melengkapi hidupnya beserta cintanya meningglkannya dengan selembar kertas. ditambah datangnya saudara dan teman-temannya membuat merusuhkan hidupnya. Yaoi, SasuNaru... Otanjoubi emedetou, Chicken ass katsu Sasu-teme...


**For **_**Chicken butt katsu sasu-teme birthday, **_

**July 23, 2014**

**Sorry, i late publish this fanfict **

**Lalalala~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika di hari special mu kau malah harus ditinggal sendiri dan dihindari oleh orang terdekat mu terutama istri dan anakmu yang sudah membuat hidupmu sempurna. Mengesalkan? Kepingin marah? Tetapi bagaimana istri mu malah mengirimkan teman dan saudara mu sendirin yang selalu membuat emosi mu naik drastis

**My Precious Day**

**PAIR : SASUNARU **

**RATE : T **

**GENRE : ROMANCE & HUMOUR**

**WARNING:**

**THIS FANFICT DID'T MEAN TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OR TEACHING SOMEONE ABOUT NEGATIVE THINGS, JUST FOR FUN AND GET POSITIVE IN EVERYTHING YOU KNOW.**

**DON'T JUGJE ME LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT ME**

**FOR READERS: ENJOY THIS WEIRD FANFICT :D**

I've been spending all my time just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you  
I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

_Colbie Caillat - Fallin' For You_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengesalkan bagi seorang pemuda berparas tampan dan bersurai raven atau biasa dikenal _chicken butt _sedang memasang wajah yang ditekuk berkali-kali lipat. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal. sang jagoannya dan 'istri' tercintanya tidak ditemukan satu pun dikediamannya. Dia mencari keseluruh pelosok ruangannnya dari kamar tidur utama, kemudian kamar putranya, kamar mandi dapur, gudang , hingga garasi tidak dapat ditemukan seorang pun. Dia pun berjalan dengan muka kusut sekusut ekor ayam (?) menuju sofa biru donker yang tersedia di depan tv.

Dia pun menghempaskan bokongnya yang seksi itu disofa tersebut. Mengambil remote yang tergeletak manis diatas meja sebelah sofa tersebut. Ketika dia mengambilnya terdapat sepucuk kertas yang dilipat dua, diambil dan dibacanya dengan seksama. Matanya membulat melihat kertas yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Surat itu berisi :

_**Dear my beloved Husband Sasu-teme**_

_**Ohayou anata,**_

_**Hari ini aku mau jalan-jalan bersama putra semata wayang kita, menma-chan**_

_**Jadi selama kami pergi, kamu jaga rumah saja ya **_

_**Jangan nakal, dan mengamuk-ngamuk dirumah oke...**_

_**Love**_

_**Your beloved Wife **_

_**Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Menma**_

_**Note: jika kau tidak bisa jaga rumah, kau akan kehilangan jatah malam mu selama 6 bulan**_

_**Wakatta nee, teme? **_

Setelah membaca surat yang ternyata berasal dari istri tercintanya, sasuke hanya bisa mematung. Bukan karena kepergian mereka, melainkan karena catatan terakhir yang diberikan istrinya.'bagaimana mungkin aku selama 6 bulan menahan hasrat untuk menyentuh makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi? Ini sungguh kejam! Apa dia tega...' batin sasuke dengan ooc. Akhirnya dia berjalan lunglai menaiki tangga. Langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara ketukan pintu utama.

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

**Tok!**

Dengan langkah kesal sasuke berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Menyambut tamu yang menambah moodnya semakin memburuk. Pintu itu diketuk kembali, kali ini dengan lebih bringas. Sangkin kesalnya, pantat aya-maksud ku Sasuke membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Bisa sabar sedikit kena-" perkataan sasuke berhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna. Betapa shocknya dia melihat siapa tamu yang disambutnya. 'shit! Kenpa harus mereka yang datang sih?!' batin sasuke dengan aura gelap yang muncul disekitar mereka. Tamu tersebut ternyata sahabatnya semenjak Sekolah dasar hingga duduk diperguruan tinggi dan jangan lupa Anikinya .

"ohayou sasuke/ baka otouto! Maaf kami datang bertemu pagi-pagi begini~" Kata mereka serempak dengan senyum inoncentnya lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa seizin pemilik rumah. Sasuke Cuma mendengus kasar melihat para tamu yang tidak diundang itu. Para tamu yang tak diundang tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi sang kakak, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji dan Shimura Sai. Para tamu yang bagaikan setan yang berasal dari Indonesia yaitu Akang Jelangkung dengan seenaknya duduk diruang tamu dan memerintahkan sasuke untuk membuat minum kepada mereka. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Berencana menaruhkan racun ke dalam minuman para tidak tahu diri tersebut, tetapi dibatalkan karena rencana itu bisa dilaksanakan dilain hari. Jangan di hari spesialnya.

**.**

**.**

**. **"oi sasuke! Kemana naru-chan dan menma pergi? Kok sepi sekali rumah mu ini?" Tanya pria bersurai hitam panjang bagaikan iklan shampoo Tr*sm*e yang dipanggil neji tersebut.

"hn" gumam sasuke tanpa arti yang jelas. Para tamu dan readers Cuma sweatdrops berjamaah. Shikamaru langusung menyamankan diri disofa panjang, merebahkan diri cuek dengan pembicaraan para tamu.

" istri kalian mana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka bersama kalian?" Tanya sasuke yang duduk disingle sofa berwarna biru donker.

"Puppy-chan sedang pergi dengan istrimu. Mendokusai" kata shikamaru lalu kembali tertidur.

"Gaa-chan, juga pergi dengan naru-chan. Entah pergi kemana" kata neji sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang disediakan oleh sasuke tadi.

"Kyuu-chan dari pagi sudah pergi tanpa kabar" kata itachi yang akhirnya pundung dipojokan. (authors: kasihan...

"aku masih single, sasuke-san" kata Sai yang selalu memasang senyum tidak jelasnya. Yang membuat orang mengira dia itu pasien RSJ yang kesasar. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweatdrop kembali mendengarnya.

" aku tidak Tanya kepadamu, orang gila. Aku bertanya mereka yang sudah menikah bukan pejaka lapuk."kata sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Aku kan menunggu istrimu yang seksi dan manis itu menjanda nanti, sasuke-san" balas Sai dengan datar. Dia tidak sadar membuat api cemburu sasuke tersulut.

"KA-KAU! ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI, KURRUTA HITO1!" bentak sasuke. Dia berdiri dengan posisi siap menyerang pemuda bersurai raven cepak tersebut tapi dihalangi oleh Neji dan Shikamaru yang langsung bangkit menahan sang pemuda bersurai raven tersebut, sedangkan itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan sifat pencemburu dan possessive sang otouto.

"mendokusai" kata shikamaru yang akhirnya bergumam mengeluarkan tenanganya yang biasa dilakukan pada malam hari bersama istri tercintanya, sang puppy-chan (kiba merinding)

"sudahlah baka otouto, dia Cuma bercanda. Tenangkan dirimu" itachi berusaha mengurangi aura sasuke yang cukup kelam tersebut. Yang menjadi objek pembicaraan Cuma mengangguk saja. Sepertinya takut dengan amukan sasuke yang sudah diuji di ITB dan IPB #eh?

"benar kata itachi-san, sasuke! Sabarlah sedikit" kata neji yang juga ikut melerai pertempuran tersebut.

"TAPI ANIKI, AKU-" perkataan sasuke terhenti ketika perutnya terasa sakit. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Semua yang berada disitu merasa khawatir. Mereka langsung terduduk juga dan ada yang berusaha menyadarkan sasuke. Tapi tidak ditanggi sang empunya. Hingga terdengar suara yang membuat mereka tercengang

**Kruyuuk~**

** '**Eh? Suara apa itu?' batin mereka bingung. Mencari kesegala arah hingga akhirnya mata mereka tertuju kepada sang pemuda bersurai raven _chicken butt_.

"gommen! Perut ku lapar" kata sasuke datar.

#**bruk! **Semua yang ada disitu gubrak berjamaah melihat tingkah sasuke yang mulai ketularan sifat istrinya walau masih tetap ada nada datar didalamnya. Sungguh ridiculous.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang mereka berlima duduk diruang makan sambil menikmati nasi kare dan segelas air putih. Makan yang sungguh sepi. Tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Rasanya mereka makanan mereka terasa hambar. Terutama sasuke yang merasa makanannya hambar karena sang matahari yang berisik itu tidak ada disisinya. Masakan itu merupakan masakan yang dimasak oleh shikamaru dan itachi.

"terima kasih makananya" ucap mereka serempak setelah menuntaskan kegiatan makan makanan mereka. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan piring kotornya dan mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"oi sas! Dari pada kau memasang muka muram begitu kita nonton dvd saja ya! Aku bawa berbagai jenis kaset nih" neji merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan kaset-kaset yang tadi dikatakannya. Mata mereka membola melihat isi kaset tersebut. Kaset itu berjudul Yaoi-Yaoi Paradise, Yaoi's heaven, Mpreg make in love, dan masih banyak lagi. Shikamaru yang melihat itu memukul kepala neji dengan sekuat tenaga. Berharap otak neji kembali benar, neji yang menerima pukulan cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikan sang sahabat hanya melotot yang berartikan lo-kira-gak-sakit-pukulan-lo-itu-rusa. Ternyata kaset-kaset itu adalah kaset bokep yaoi koleksi Neji.

Sasuke semakin pundung karena melihat cover kaset-kaset tersebut. Karena dia tidak suka Cuma melihat, tapi mau langsung praktekin. Akhirnya itachi mengambil pulpen yang selalu tergantung kantongnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _true or dare_? Yang tertunjuk harus mengikutin perintah dan adegannya akan rekamannya ku copy dan akan kuberikan kepada pasangan kita masing-masing. Berani ?" tantang itachi sambil mengeluarkan handycam. Mereka berempat mulai berpikir dan akhirnya mengganggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun berhompimpa untuk menentukan siapa yang duluan. Dan yang pertama memutar adalah Sasuke. Diputarlah pulpen tersebut dan pulpen menujuk kepada

"oi neji! Sekarang kau pilih mana, truth or dare?" kata sasuke sambil memasang seringainya. Neji pun berkeringat dingin sambil berpikir.

"Truth saja deh!" kata neji pasrah

"oke! Kau itu tipe suami takut istri atau gak? Hukuman apa yang membuat kau tunduk akan uke mu itu?" Tanya sasuke dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar

**#Jleb! **Pertanyaan sasuke mengenai tepat di uluh hatinya. Dia bingung mau jawab atau tidak. Tapi sudah terlanjut ikut mau bagaimana lagi. #poor neji

"a-aku ti-tipe su-suami ta-takut i-istri dan pu-putraku. Hu-hukumannya adalah di-ditinggal pe-pergi ke su-suna se-selama e-enam bulan ta-tanpa ko-komunikasi. Su-sudah pu-puas?" kata neji dengan terbata-bata. Sepertinya dia ketularan penyakit adiknya yang suka berbicara terbata-bata. Mendengar jawaban itu, mereka hanya bisa menahan tawanya yang rasanya ingin meledak. Permainan pun dilanjutkan dengan giliran neji yang yang memutar pulpennya. Pulpen tersebut menunjuk ke arah

"nah sai, kau mau truth or dare?" Tanya neji yang sekarang memasang wajah penuh seringaian yang mengerikan.

"aku Truth saja." Kata sai yang masih tetap menenggerkan senyuman yang gak jelas maksudnya.

"siapa orang yang kau cintai didunia ini?" Tanya Neji dengan nada santai.

"yang ku cintai di dunia ini adalah Namikaze Naruto. Apa itu sudah cukup?" jawaban Sai membuat aura sasuke terasa mengerikan. Seperti ingin membunuh orang yang berada tepat di depannya. Tapi mulut dan sasuke dibekap Itachi dan Shikamaru mereka memandang sasuke dengan tatapan lo-jangan-mudah-emosi-kayak-bukan-diri-lo-sas!

Sai mengambil pulpen itu dan memutar pulpen tersebut dan akhirnya pulpen itu menunjuk tepat ke arah Sasuke. Sai memandang sasuke datar. Meruntukkan senyuman yang selama ini selalu dipasangnya.

"Truth or dare?" Tanya sai datar sedater papan cucian. Sasuke yang sudah merendam emosinya mulai berpikir dan akhirnya pilihan jatuh pada

"Dare!" jawab sasuke singkat, padat dan penuh nada mengintimidasi. Tanpa disadari ke empat pemuda yang menunggu jawaban sasuke memasang seringaian yang terasa mengerikan yang membuat anak kecil tetangga berhenti menangis. Sasuke merasa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding. 'astaga! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?!' batinnya miris.

"Okay sasuke! Tutup mata mu dengan kain hitam ini" perintah sai sambil menyerahkan kain penutup mata itu. Dan sasuke dengan terpaksa menurut saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pantat aya-maksud ku Sasuke Pov**

Aku menutup mata ku dengan penutup kain tersebut. Aku merasa curiga dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan ku nanti. Tapi ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi toh aku sudah menentukannnya dengan penuh penimbangan yang ditimbang #eh?

"okay sas! Kau ikutin lagkah ku!" aku mendengan baka Aniki ku memerintahkan ku mengikutinya. Aku merasa dituntun berjalan keluar dari rumah. Tapi naruto menyuruh aku menjaga rumah. Aku awalnya menolak, tapi apa daya karena permainan bodoh ini aku terpaksa mengikutinya. Aku mendengar mereka membuka pintu. Apa? Pintu? Apa itu suara pintu mobil? Astaga! Mereka mau membawa ku kemana?

"baka aniki! Kalian mau membawa ku kemana?" Tanya ku dengan suara yang mengintimidasi. Aku mendorong tubuhku kebelakang sebagai bentuk perlawanan kembali.

"sudah ikut saja kami" kata neji yang menarik ku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku masih terus melawan hingga akhirnya ada yang dengan sengaja menendangku masuk ke dalam mobil dengan posisi nyungsep ( #bahasa apa itu) ke dalam mobil dengan posisi tak elit sama sekali. Setelah meyakinkan posisiku sudah aman mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan tempat tinggal ku. Nasib deh gak bisa menjamah tubuh rubah pirang ku yang manis dan seksi.

**Pantat aya-maksudku Sasuke End Pov**

Setelah 30 menit dalam perjalanan. Mobil yang berbentuk van tersebut berhenti disebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui sasuke. Sasuke dipaksa turun dan kembali berjalan dituntun oleh neji dan shikamaru. itachi meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan kepada pelayan yang menggunakan jas hitam berbuntut. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat. Itachi member anggukan sebagai instruksi kepada mereka untuk mengikutinya .

Mereka kembali berjalan dan berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar. Pelayang yang satu itu berbisik kepada pelayan yang berjaga didepan pintu tersebut lalu dibukakannya pintu itu dan dipersilahkan masuk. Mereka berlima masuk kedalam itu. Dituntunnya sasuke ke arah kursi yang berada diposisi yang paling depan.

"baka aniki dimana ini?! Apakah sudah bisa aku buka penutup mata ini! Aku capek meladeni permainan konyol kalian ini!" kata sasuke dengan nada kesal yang sudah bersarang dikepalanya.

"tentu saja baka otouto" kata itachi dengan sedikit tertawa kecil. Sasuke pun segera membuka penutup matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati pemandangan didepannya ini.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke" Keluarga, mertua, kakak ipar dan teman-temannya berkumpul diaula tersebut. Bahkan belahan jiwanya yang sudah menemaninya empat tahun ini berdiri dengan seyum manis sambil membawa kue tart berlapis coklat dan terdapat mutiara yang bisa dimakan menghiasi dan menambah kesan manis pada kue tersebut. Diatas kue tersebut tertulis _Happy Birthday My Husband and Tou-san _dengan tinta yang terbuat dari selai jeruk. Sasuke terdiam. Bukan karena marah atau kesal, melainkan kebahagaian yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi yang tak akan mampu terucapkan.

Naruto merasa khawatir melihat kediaman sasuke, menyerahkan kue tersebut kepada kakaknya, Kurama atau biasa dipanggil kyuubi. Naruto berjalan lalu memeluk sasuke. Mencium keningnya secara lembut

"ada apa anata? Apa kau marah" Tanya naruto dengan lembut yang masih memeluk sasuke yang masih diam dalam terduduk. Sasuke perlahan berdiri dan langsung meraup bibir merah naruto dengan rakusnya seakan tidak ada hari esok. Melumat , menghisap belahan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya. Mengeluarkan lidahnya menusuk-nusuk diantara belahan bibir itu. Naruto dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan sasuke mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya menari dengan lidah sang pedominasi. Saling beradu bagaikan adanya pertandingan. Tapi adegan tersebut terhenti karena deheman seseorang.

"EHEM! Pantat ayam bisa kau hentikan adegan yang tidak sepantasnya ditunjukkan didepan publilk!" kata kyuubi yang sudah kesal melihat tingkah mesum adik iparnya yang setara dengan kakaknya yang telah menjadi suami kyuubi lima tahun yang lalu.

"hn" kata sasuke cuek yang dibalas dengan dengusan dan gelengan orang-orang yang berada disitu.

"a-ano! Apakah acara ini bisa dilanjutkan?" kata Karin dengan muka memerah setelah melihat adegan yaoi secara live.

"silahkan" kata fugaku dengan muka super datar.

"jadi, kau berpura-pura melupakan hari ulang tahun ku, naru-dobe?" Tanya sasuke dengan seringai tampan diwajahnya,

"_i want give you the best surprise to you my husband"_ kata naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"tapi kau tetap harus dihukum, karena membuat aku sempat bergalau ria" kata sasuke dengan seringaian mesum. Bagaikan singa merah yang berasal dari fandom sebelah diletakkan didepan chihuhua.

"TEME MESUM!" teriak naruto dengan mencubit pipi sasuke dengan lembut.

Acara itu berlanjut dengan susai urutan. Nyanyian ulang tahun, photo bersama, dan potong kue yang potongan pertama diberikan kepada Naruto dan berikutnya ke Menma putra mereka yang sekarang berusia 2 tahun yang dengan ricuh melempar kue tersebut ke muka tampan itachi. Dan yang terakhir adalah pemberian kado. Pasangan MinaKushi sang mertua memberikan sebuah jam yang bermerek Patek Philippe yang harganya selangit, kemudian Pasangan FugaMiko memberikan sebuah kunci mobil yang ternyata mobil bermerek Aston Martin V12 Vantage S dan seterusnya juga memberikan barang yang harganya jangan ditanya yang membuat author sakit hati. Menma, putra semata wayang pasangan sasunaru mendatangi sang ayah dengan membawa sesuatu. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung memangku menma.

"ini untuk tou-chan! _Otanjoubi emedetou tou-chan_" bocah imut hasil bercocok tanam Uchiha sasuke kepada Namikaze naruto yang diwariskan otak yang jenius menyerahkan sebuah kertas. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya dan mencium puncak surai raven. Membisikkan kata terima kasih.

Lalu semua tamu itu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah naruto dengan pandangan mana-kado-mu. Naruto yang bingung memandang sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu. Dia pun mendesah.

"kado ku... aku akan memberikan adik buat menma" kata naruto dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Mereka hanya diam, memandang untuk meminta penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"a-aku hamil... kandungan ku sudah masuk 5 minggu" kata naruto dengan muka merah padam. Mendengar itu mereka semua bersorak senang. Mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilan naruto. Sasuke yang masih menggendong menma langsung berdiri dan memeluk naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Mencium puncak surai pirang sang istri.

"terima kasih naru-dobe. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun yang terindah untuk ku" kata sasuke yang disudut matanya terdapat sedikit genangan air mata kebahagian. Naruto yang dibilang begitu memasang bibir cemberut karena dikatain dobe oleh sang suami lalu tersenyum kembali.

"your welcome sasu-teme" kata naruto dengan ciuman manis yang diberikan dibibir sasuke. Mereka yang disana memandang haru kepada keluarga kecil. Dan para fujoshi para akut yang beranggotakan Sakura, Karin, Ino, Ten ten, dan Hinata langsung dengan sigap mengeluarkan kamera merekam adegan romantic pasangan yaoi terhot dikonoha.

"Terima kasih naruto, kau telah membuat hari ulang tahun ku menjadi lebih bermakna"

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.

_Truly Madly Deeply - Savage Garden_

**End... :-***

**Hello Minna-san!**

**Apa kabar semua? Sudah cukup lama ya tidak membuat ff sasunaru...**

**Mau gimana dikata lagi sibuk berlibur dan memutuskan hiatus untuk Pair SasuNaru.**

**Bukan karena alasan mengenai chap yang mengandung Sasusaku**

** Cuma sudah cukup lama pair Akafuri aku abaikan dan tidak dilanjutkan**

**Dan thanks sudah membaca Ff abal-abal , typo , tidak mengikuti eyd dan gaje ini...**

**Buat yang menunggu ff yang berjudul**

'**Saigo no Senso' dan 'My last love' dan New Project yang mau dipublish akan dihiatus kan untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan**

**Sekali lagi maaf... maaf membuat kecewa...**

**selamat hari raya idul fitri yang bagi melaksanakannya**

**Perlukah Chu~?**

_**RisaSano**_


End file.
